The Lesson
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: As everyone says, you can't always get what you want. Ricky Underwood learns that the hard way.


**Title: **The Lesson

**Author: **The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Brenda Hampton does.

**Summary:** Oneshot - "Please God, please…" Ricky said, his brown eyes looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His nightmare is starting up again and it's time for the lesson. Rated T for one swear word, I believe.

**Author's Note: **This is what I think would happen if Bob would give Ricky one of his so-called 'lessons.' I haven't reread it so I don't know how many mistakes I have made. Please read and review.

* * *

The thirteen year old boy entered the house in a rush and the first place he gone to was his room. It was the only place in his house that he could feel safe out. He was sitting on his bed and was relieved that his father wasn't home. He could have some hours left just for himself and no one else.

By the time he had dozed off, he heard a car pull into the driveway and the garage door opening. _Oh no. Oh God, it can't be him. It's only four thirty! _The boy thought scared and ran up to his door locking it so his father couldn't enter. He backed away from the door in a slow pace and felt something behind that he was near his bed.

He heard his father's footsteps stomping onto the floor and he knew what that means; he's angry which is usual. "Ricky!" He heard his father's yell that made him jump a little. Ricky kneeled down on his two legs and have done the sign of the cross. He really needs the Savior's help and hope that someone would take him away from this dreadful place.

"Please God, please…" Ricky said, his brown eyes looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Ricky?! Who are you talking to?" His father, Bob, asked in an outrage. Ricky's eyes flashed to where the doorknob was turning furiously. "Dammit! _Answer me_!"

Ricky concentrated back to his prayer and the tone of his voice sounds like he was begging almost pleading. "Let this nightmare end." He heard a loud banging noise on the other side of the door and figured it was him pounding his fist on it. If he could have done that a few times, the door probably could fall over. After Ricky was finished saying those last words, he heard his father's footsteps walking away and the sound become more distant. He walked toward the door and pressed his ear on it and couldn't hear any more of his father. The boy walked to his bed with a sigh of relief.

He turned around in an instant when he heard a swoosh noise and saw him. The man that's part of his nightmare of all time. Kids at his age are afraid of ghosts, witches, and demons, but for him, this is the worst thing that he fears the most.

Ricky saw what his father held in his hands and it was an extra set of his keys to unlock his room. From a long time ago, Ricky had stashed the first pair of keys when his father done it to him. He hoped that it was the first and last experience that he was fortuned to have, but it wasn't. His father kept doing that to him every single night and Ricky begs to God hoping that it was over and his father could die and burn to Hell. But nothing happens. This was Ricky's own personal Hell. Since God didn't help or gave him answers to his problem, he had lost His trust and faith.

The thirteen year old child was afraid to meet his gaze. His dark brown eyes are filled with anger and hate. There's no love like a father should have with his son. A bonding relationship is all Ricky could ever ask for, but he turned it around which became his nightmare. The 'evil' and 'dark man' from his dreams. "You thought you could run away, huh? You ungrateful little piece of shit!" He yelled at him and a wave of pain was slapped on his cheek. Tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes and felt one escaped. "For god sake Ricky! For once in your life act like a man instead of a baby! Come on! Pull yourself together and get up!" Ricky felt his strong hands squeezing his arms hard, forcing him up to his stand on his two feet, but ends up falling backwards on his bed instead.

A nasty and sick little smirk spread across his father's lips. "Is that how you want it, Ricky? Another lesson on how to be a man?"

Ricky moved away from him and closer to the pillows. He shook his head. "No…" His voice barely sounded like a whisper and either his father didn't hear him or just ignored him that's when his nightmare began.

The sound of a zipper was heard from the thirteen year old's ears and knew it was his cause of his father's violent touch. It hurt him. Everywhere hurts. The feeling that he shouldn't be able to live returned. It was done and knew that God had abandoned him. His father left with one of his infamous cocky smirk and left his room.

_God, why did you leave me?_


End file.
